The Sick Days
by xXLunarEclipseXx
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Davis gets a fever! I suck at summaries! R&R :P
1. Chapter 1

Davis was walking home from school on Friday. He saw a bunch of kids playing soccer in the field.

Being the Captain of the Soccer Team, Davis went up and joined them.

The score was 5 to 6, with five on Davis's team. It had started to rain, but the children didn't notice.

It was also starting to get pretty chilly. Davis wasn't going to leave until he made the winning goal.

He kicked the ball as hard as he could and , "GOAL!!" He made the shot.

He then noticed it was raining and cold. "We should go home." a kid suggested.

They all nodded and left. Davis's apartment was a ten minute walk from the field.

He had been trying to dodge cars splashing water, but it was no use.

By the time he got home, he was soaking wet and was almost shivering to death. He already had a slight cold, and this made it worst!

"H-Hey M-M-M-ACHOO!" Davis was now as sick as a dog and was feeling light-headed.

He walked over to the couch to sit down, but before he could, he blacked out.

* * *

Davis woke up in his own room, on his bed, with a thermometer in his mouth.

He head was killing him and he couldn't think straight.

"Uhhhhhh!", he moaned,"What happened?"

"Dai-chan! You're awake! Are you alright?! What happened?!" Mrs. Motomiya asked, worried and frantic.

"Uhhhhh", Davis moaned again, "My head hurts! Stop yelling so loud! Mom, do you have a twin sister I never knew about?"

"Dr. Knight, what's wrong with him?" Mr. Motomiya asked, worried as well.

"Well," he said while taking the thermometer out of Davis's mouth,

" It looks like he has a very high fever. 125 degrees! He needs to cool down! Put a wet towel on his head." he said pointing to Jun.

She nodded and did what she was told. The towel sizzled when it touched Davis's head.

"Oh my gosh! My poor baby!" Mrs. Motomiya cried.

"May I speak with you two for a second?" Dr. Knight asked, motioning them out of the room.

"I really hate this part of my job." he mumbled to himself.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Davis?! Is he going to DIE?! I don't want my Dai-chan to DIE!!" Mrs. Motomiya bawled.

"Well, if we don't find a way to cool down his fever soon," he paused, "he...he might die.

"Today was a very bad day to be walking in the streets. Especially with all the puddles.

"He could've been splashed millions of times and gotten cold with the harsh wind." Dr. Knight responded.

"He was pretty wet when he got home. He already had a cold from last week." Mr. Motomiya answered.

"Well, that explains why his fever is so high. I think you should get him these medications and hope for the best." Dr. Knight said, writing a prescription.

"Thank you." Mrs. Motomiya said.

* * *

The next day, Davis was awaken with a phone call.

He moaned then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He moaned with a hoarse voice, a little angry.

"Hey Davis, it's Kari! Did you forget we're going to the DigiWorld?!" she exclaimed, really loud.

"Uhhhhhhh! Could you keep your voice down! I have a headache!" he snapped, angrily.

"Sorry." She said, saddened and disappointed.

Davis never yelled at her, even when he was sick with a cold.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I have a stupid fever and my head really hurts." Davis apologized, still a little hoarse.

"It's OK. So I guess this means you can't come to the DigiWorld with us? Huh?" She asked, in a whisper.

"Nope. I try to see if my parents will let me go, but that'll probably never happen. Could ya tell Veemon not to worry and I'll meet him some other day." he chuckled, then coughed.

"Alright. I leave you alone so you could get well. See ya." she said concerned.

"Bye." he clicked the phone off and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

"Well! Where is he?! He better be on his way! I want to see Hawkmon again!" Yolei cried.

"He's...at home. He has a fever. He can't come." Kari said disappointed.

"He didn't sound too well, either. His voice was hoarse and he had a horrible headache." Kari explained.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Matt and T.K. said.

"Alright. The DigiPort is open. Do you still want to go?" Izzy asked.

He also wanted to see Tentomon, but his friends were just as important.

"I think we should go. I'll come back with Veemon and Gatomon, So Veemon could see Davis." Kari suggested.

"Good idea, Kari." Sora said.

"Alright let's go! DigiPort Open!" Cody said.

* * *

Right at the T.V. the Digimon were waiting impatiently for their partners.

"What's taking them sho long! I want to shee Davish again." Veemon whined.

"Calm down. I'm sure they'll be here any second." Palmon reassured.

Just then, the T.V. glowed and a pile of tangled children were in front of it.

Once everyone was untangled, they rushed to meet their partner.

"Biyomon!" "Sora!" "Agumon!" "Tai!" "Gabumon!" "Matt!" "Patamon!" "T.K.!" "Palmon!" "Mimi!" "Gatomon!" "Kari!" "Hawkmon!" "Yolei!" "Armadillomon!" "Cody!" "Gomamon!" "Joe!" "Tentomon!" "Izzy!" "Wormon!" "Ken!"

All the Digimon were reunited with their partners, except one.

"Where'sh Davish?!" asked a frantic Veemon.

Everyone looked down and hesitated, until Kari spoke.

"Well, Veemon. Davis...He has a fever and couldn't come. He sounded pretty sick." Kari explained.

"Oh no! Ish he OK?" Veemon asked worryingly.

"We really don't know. Kari spoke to him over the phone." T.K. said.

"Can I go shee him?" Veemon asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Kari said that she, Gatomon, and you should go and visit Davis." Tai answered.

"YEAH!!" Veemon jumped up in happiness.

"Alright! Let's Go!" Kari exclaimed.

* * *

Back at Davis's apartment, his Mom and Dad had come home with some food.

Davis really was sick, because he barley ate anything, which really surprised his parents.

He'd usually wipe out the fridge in a day.

He decided to watch T.V., but he fell asleep.

Just then, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Mrs. Motomiya exclaimed.

"Why, hello Kari, Gatomon, DemiVeemon. If you're here to see Davis, he's asleep on the couch." Mrs. Motomiya greeted.

"Thank you." they all bowed and walked over to Davis.

"Wow! Davis really is sick. He looks terrible!" Gatomon said.

"I hope he'sh okay." DemiVeemon said worryingly.

"Don't worry. Davis is strong. He feel better in no time." Kari reassured the worried Digimon in her arms.

He nodded, then looked over to Davis. His face was pale, he was sweeting like crazy, yet he was shivering.

His hair was a mess and he had a wet towel on his head. He was also very skinny.

"Kari, I'm going to go shopping again since there are Digimon in my apartment. DemiVeemon, Gatomon, feel free to eat as much as you want. Tell Davis where I'm going. Bye." Mrs. Motomiya left.

Mrs. Motomiya opened the door again. "Could you try to wake him up so he could eat something? He hasn't been eating lately. Could you also change his towel? I'd really appreciate it." Mrs. Motomiya asked.

Kari, Gatomon, and DemiVeemon were shocked to here that Davis hasn't been eating lately. He's like a human Digimon; has a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"Sure. That's quite shocking though." Kari answered once she came back to reality.

"I know. It worries me deeply. Thank you. Bye." Mrs. Motomiya said before she left again.

Kari shook her head to get herself to reality. She tool the towel off of Davis's head and went to the kitchen.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOW!" DemiVeemon screamed.

"What happened?" Kari asked, scared.

DemiVeemon was still trying to comfort his burnt hand, so Gatomon answered

"He put his hand on Davis's forehead to see how hot he was. I told him not to do it, but he did it anyway." She shrugged.

Kari put her hand on the boy's forehead and withdrew it quickly. He was burning HOT!!

She blew on her hand, to cool it down. "He's seriously hot! This towel has to be frozen before it'll cool him down."

Kari went to the kitchen and put the towel in the freezer, with the temperature on low, for five minutes.

She took it out and it was frozen solid! She went to place it on Davis's head.

The towel made a loud sizzling sound and melted so quickly.

"This can't be good. The towel melted in FIVE SECONDS! I think his fever is getting worst." Kari exclaimed.

Finally, Davis stirred. All the screaming woke him up. "Uhhhh! What happened?," he looked around.

His eyes were blurry, so he couldn't see clearly. He saw the silhouettes of Kari, Gatomon, and DemiVeemon. But he saw double.

"Hey guys!" he said wearily and dizzily, "I didn't know you had twins."

Kari, Gatomon, and DemiVeemon looked at each other, then at Davis. He lost the shine and gleam in his eyes. Which made Kari very sad.

"Hey Davis. It's us: Kari, Gatomon, and DemiVeemon. Are you okay? Do you feel hot, or weary?" Kari asked, saddened and concerned.

"No, I'm not okay. I missed soccer for a whole day! I do feel kinda cold though. And I am pretty tired." Davis replied.

"Do you know where a thermometer is, sho we can take you temp.?" DemiVeemon asked. He didn't like to see Davis like this.

"I think it's by my bedside table. I really don't remember." he said disappointed.

"I'll get it. Kari, you should call the others." Gatomon said before running into Davis's room.

"Right. I'll call Tai." she said pressing speed dial. She walked outside, so as not to disturb Davis and his throbbing head.

* * *

"Yo! Tai speaking."

"Tai! It's me, Kari."

"Hey, Kar. Is Davis okay?" Tai asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"He doesn't look too good. But what really freaked me out was what his Mom told me." she replied.

"Waddya she tell ya?" Tai asked, curious.

"sigh You're not going to believe it, but Davis hasn't been eating much lately. He barely eats at all!" Kari explained.

Tai was dumbstruck. Davis ate anything edible he could get his hands on! Him not eating is way off normal.

"Tai? Tai?! Are you still there?"

Tai shook his head and answered, "Y...Yeah. That's impossible! I'll tell the others and we'll meet ya there soon. Bye."

"See ya!" The connection was terminated.

"Soooo? What's the status? Is Davis getting any better?" asked Ken.

Tai just kept staring at the phone. "Tai? Tai?! TAI!" Sora yelled.

"Wha?! What?!" asked a freaked Tai.

"Is Davis getting any better?" Cody asked.

"Well, sigh Kari said that his Mom said he hasn't been eating lately."

Everyone was dumbstruck! Davis not eating, just isn't normal!

"Are...are you sure you heard correctly?" asked a worried Joe.

Tai nodded. "We should go over to see for ourselves." Yolei said.

Everyone nodded, then the younger DigiDestined opened the DigiPort.

* * *

"Hey Davis. Are you okay? You're Mom said you haven't been eating lately, and that's abnormal for you." Kari whispered, as to not get yelled at again.

"It's...It's so...so c-c-cold in...in h-h-here." Davis said shivering.

"Davis, it's 75 degrees outside, how could you be cold?" DemiVeemon asked worried.

The thermometer in Davis's mouth beeped and Kari looked at it. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Davis, your temperature is 100 degrees. You cooled down, but it's not great. That's probably why you're so cold." Kari explained.

He nodded, still shivering.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kari went to get it.

It was Tai and the others!

"Hey, Kari. How's Davis?" Ken asked. He was worried about his best friend.

She smiled a little. "He cooled down a little. It's still not great though."

She widened the door to let them in.


	2. Author's Notice

*****ANNOUNCEMENT!*****

**Hey guys! I've been getting a lot of reviews from my old stories and requests to continue. You've probably guessed that they've been on either a very long hiatus or discontinued. I lost my motivation to continue and I wrote these stories when I was very young. My writing skills were terrible and my stories had not plot. Plus, I was very ignorant to reviewer's criticism. And, frankly, I just don't like Daikari anymore. I just don't like Hikari(Kari) anymore. I've been transformed into a Yaoi fangirl! :D TakeDai Forevr! 3 So...if anyone wants to adopt these stories or continue them just PM me and you can get permission or whatever! I'm sorry to disappoint you guys and I really appreciate all your support and love for my stories! On the plus side...I TAKE JAPANESE! ^.^**

**Ja mata nee! 3**


End file.
